warhammer_40k_expanded_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Crusaders
Property of Dominus001 The Star Crusaders are a mysterious and enigmatic Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created from uncertain lineage during the Third Founding in 001.M32. They were created as part of the "Star Crusade Program" - one of three newly created Chapters - to continue carrying on the tenants of the Great Crusade - to bring the light of truth of the divine God-Emperor to newly discovered worlds and add them to the ever-expanding Imperium of Man, and to ensure any potential threats, be they heretic, xenos or daemonic, were utterly eradicated. The Star Crusaders have continued to abide by their sacred oath, continuing to carry out their assigned mission on behalf of the High Lords of Terra. Chapter History For eons of years, their existence has been kept a deadly secret; not even rumours circulate regarding this Chapter. Unknown to all but a few is that this Chapter is thousand of mega-parsecs away, far from the heaven of the Imperium and even the Chaos Gods. At some unknown point, the High Lords of Terra put a contingency and research plan into play; they would take three full chapters and send them in opposite directions, going as far as they could, with the hopes of reaching other galaxies, wormhole or dimension. The Star Crusaders were the first to dispatch as part of the "Star Crusade Program." Their founding Chapter was also kept a secret, all that was known is that they were loyal, absolute and had proven themselves in service and battle. Agents of the Officio Assassinorum were also employed upon the fleet, housing various temples, and to be deployed however was deemed fit to protect the fleet from foreign threats, and even internally - such as mutiny. The Chapter Master of the Star Crusaders was given executive orders, one being "Do not return, do not settle. You will continue onwards as long as your fleet is able." It is unknown if this was the first order given to the other parties as each crusade was kept a secret, even from each other. For centuries though, contact has been lost. Every year, the fleet would send an encrypted message back through to the High Twelve; however, under heavy engagements down the long millennia, their communications equipment has been rendered all but useless. Even so, Chapter Master Arthur Wallace has stayed true to their original mission. Over the course of millennia, strange alien races have been battled, outer dimensional beings engaged, super-novas witnessed, ghostly apparitions beheld and new technology acquired. Their flagship, the Dominion, along with the Chapter fleet has changed over the years, a mix of new and relic; Imperium and alien. Arthur still commands the Star Crusaders; however, he is barely recognisable, as expected over such an era with foreign tech keeping the majority of the marines alive and ships afloat. One-thousand marines set out, and around six-hundred remain alive. A dozen assassins plus various other units that are capable of living for hundreds, even thousands of years. Notable Campaigns Their current conflict is believed to be in an alternate dimension that the Star Crusaders entered via Lyguyison dimensional wormhole technology. The galaxy is the same shape as the Imperiums, and they are currently in the Omega quadrant, which is what the Imperium call the Ultima Segmentum sector. The Star Crusaders are attempting to stop outer and higher-dimensional threats from entering the Imperium via the gate-way technology. Chapter Home World Fleet-based Specialist Units & Formations Chaplains, Librarians, Terminators, Dreadnoughts, jump-packs, bikes, transport, air support, tanks, artillery and plenty of tactical units all make up the Chapter. Special Vehicles & Equipment Some tactical squads have even replaced their Bolt guns with alien weaponry, either because it's substantially more powerful, reliable, or better suited to that unit's role. Officer Ranks *'Colonel' - Force Commander equivalent holding the rank of Captain. Commands four platoons (a Company). *'Captain' *'Lieutenant' - Second-in-command of a Company. Commands a platoon of twenty-four men. Specialist Ranks Line Ranks *'Company Sergeant Major' - Senior-most Veteran Sergeant of a Company. *'Sergeant Major' - Veteran Sergeant equivalent. Senior NCO in-charge of discipline & drills; either a Chaplain or Senior Sergeant rank. *'Sergeant' - Squad leader who is in-charge of a section (Squad), usually consisting of eight men. *'Corporal' - Assistant squad leader, they are junior NCOs that act as a second-in-command of a squad. *'Lance Corporal' - Battle-Brother equivalent. *'Scout Marine' *'Neophyte' Order of Battle Headquarters Companies It is believed the Chapter chosen has an all-round combat capability; with various melee specialists, ranged proficiency, mobility and heavy support. Combat Doctrine The Star Crusaders live outside the codex with independence and carte blanche. The Chapter was formed from several prestigious Chapters, with each member hand-chosen. Chapters best suited to particular combat styles were chosen then the Star Crusaders was established as a specialised mixed Chapter under a new banner. Chapter Culture & Beliefs Loyalty without fault, not forgetting why they set out on their voyage. Believing the Emperor watches over them, even far from the Imperiums eyes, they remain faithful. With their background generally unknown, much is up for speculation; however, they have incorporated many alien tech to keep them alive and afloat. Some members have taken on new cultural habits from encounters over the years due to general interests or new combat styles and weapons. Chapter Recruitment Chapter Gene-Seed Notable Members *'Chapter Master Arthur Wallace "Admiral Wallace"' Chapter Fleet *''Dominion'' (Unknown Class Battleship) - Relic vessel and flagship of the Star Crusaders. Acts as the mobile fortress-monastery of the Chapter. Chapter Relics Discovered from the five-thousand-year-old practically extinct Lyguysion race, the most technologically advanced race in the alternate dimension. They also have Lyguyison stealth tech, keeping their relic-ship unseen. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Star Crusaders primarily wear black coloured power armour with gold on top of the backpack, the mouth grill of the helmet, both shoulder pauldron trim and both poleyns (knee guards). A gold coloured squad specialty symbol is stenciled on the right shoulder inset, indicating a battle-brother's assigned squad specialty (Fire Support, Close Support, Battleline, Veteran or Command). A black coloured gothic numeral stenciled on the squad specialty symbol indicates a battle-brother's assigned squad. Another black gothic numeral stenciled on the left poleyn indicates a battle-brother's assigned company. A Sergeant is indicated by a single vertical gold colour stripe on their helmets while Veteran Sergeants have a small black skull located on the center of the forehead of their helms. Veteran Marines are indicated by golden colour helms, while officers wear a gold helmet with a single vertical black colour stripe. Chapter Badge The Star Crusaders Chapter badge consists of a golden colour infinity emblem with laurels centered upon a field of black. Relations Allies They are currently in a mutually beneficial alliance with another human race known as the Earth Defence Corps, in particular, the Alpha Omega which is a lost fleet from the EDC. The Alpha Omega, somewhat like the Star Crusaders got themselves accidentally translated through a wormhole, ending up on the other side of the galaxy. However, in their case, it is their own dimension. Enemies They are facing various threats including a liquid bug-like race, somewhat like the Tyranids although different and just as deadly. Known as the "Grimm," this race bore living ships, some the size of planets. They have also encountered other formidable races such as the "Invictus Dominae," a humanoid race that also wears power-armour and the "Ming" an elf-like of race of agile warriors. Other's such as; the "Elementos" put a strain on their mental, due to the enemy being of non-physical embodiment and able to use the element upon command. The Program, of course, thought of such encounters and have plenty of Star Crusade Psychics to counter. Upon encountering the "Lyguyison", they massively improved their fleet capabilities. A technologically advanced race, centuries ahead of the Imperium, a species made of pure energy. Notable Quotes By: About: Gallery